Day Three/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat Mar 08 12:03:35 2014 -0500 14:55 <@Wackd> Hi Bocaj! 14:56 <@Wackd> Hi unnoun! 14:56 hey 14:56 <@Wackd> We're just waiting on T. Mukora unfortunately will not be joining us. 15:03 How did he join us last time? 15:03 <@Wackd> I dunno, but whatever he did evidently isn't working for him this time. 15:04 <@Wackd> Hi T! 15:05 I'll be switching to mobile somewhere between 3:30 and 3:45, but right now I'm fully available. 15:05 <@Wackd> Alright then. 15:06 What's going on? 15:06 <@Wackd> So, since Brom generally doesn't seem to be especially talkative, I've decided he will be following along patiently behind everyone, until he isn't. I will roll two dice--one for when he wanders off, and one for when you guys notice. 15:07 I haven't been scheduled for work on a Saturday in months. 15:07 <@Wackd> You of course will not be privy to the dice rolls but I promise they are actually happening. 15:08 So we have no control over our character's attentions spans? I mean, Clara's not that bad of a nanny. I mean, what happened with Angie and Artie in Nightmare in Silver was sorta the Doctor's fault. 15:08 <@Wackd> Hrm. I suppose that's fair. 15:09 <@Wackd> I'm open to better suggestions. 15:09 What. 15:10 ...Okay, what's going on? 15:10 Hooray for backups. 15:10 Okay, Trillian's being a little spotty, so when it acts up I will be over here. 15:11 You spelled "Emergency" wrong. Also, presumably if your computer messes up that would also affect other things on the same computer. Unless this is one of those things where I have no idea how computers work. 15:12 My main account is using a software specifically designed for IRC. The account I'm typing from now is logged in the way you are. 15:12 And what about this "guest13490" thingy? 15:13 Also, neither of these has the "@" thingy which I assume is important. 15:13 That is also me. Trillian thinks @Wackd is still signed in, but knows I'm not, so it's bounced me out of the account until it notices no one's operating it. 15:13 All the @ does is denote that I have administrative priveledges. You guys are all pretty chill so I don't need to use them. 15:14 <@Wackd> Awesome. There we are. 15:14 <@Wackd> SO! What to do about Brom. 15:16 I think you should ask Mukora about that maybe. 15:16 <@Wackd> Suggestions? Anyone? 15:17 <@Wackd> We agreed it'd be in character for him to just wander off but that'll be hard for him to do if you insist you'd be able to keep a close eye on him. 15:18 I didn't exactly insist on anything, just felt it was weird how my character's actions are decided for me. 15:18 Something could happen that distracts everyone else. 15:19 <@Wackd> Hm. Okay, if you guys wanna roll for when you notice he's wandered off, that's fine. It'll make separation of in-character and ooc knowledge a bit difficult but I think it should work out. 15:20 <@Wackd> Or! He could stay behind in the TARDIS and keep watch. He's a bit of a tactical liability otherwise, after all. 15:21 I mean, I'm very consciously trying to play the Doctor/"babysitter" role what with the "don't wander off" thing already. I'm going to actually be trying to prevent that. That's like one of the reasons I thought it'd be good to rummage around for stuff in the TARDIS. If you have a few surprising events that could work I guess. And the die rolls aren't so bad. 15:21 Makes sense that someone watches it, I suppose 15:21 <@Wackd> ...okay, I think we're gonna go with the die roll thing. 15:23 <@Wackd> http://www.random.org/dice/?num=1 15:23 Who's rolling them? 15:23 <@Wackd> You guys are. 15:23 I think we click the link and report what we got? 15:24 That sounds like a lot of effort for me. 15:24 I got a four 15:24 6 15:25 The first idea for randomly wandering off and us noticing for the second roll wasn't so bad. 15:25 And I also got a 6. 15:25 Zinnia must be out of it today 15:25 <@Wackd> Okay, then we're gonna go with my first idea. I'll roll the dice. 15:25 Better roll than anyone else's. 15:26 What are we doing again? 15:26 All of us rolled and reported. 15:26 <@Wackd> Roll for what? The game hasn't started yet! 15:26 I didn't know either, but TParadox and Bocaj rolled for some reason. I suck at peer pressure. 15:27 I like rolling dice 15:27 I thought we were rolling right now to determine how far along we'd notice Brom disappeared. 15:27 <@Wackd> What, like turns? 15:27 <@Wackd> I guess that works. Six turns in you'll notice, that work? 15:28 That seems the most logical. I don't know how you were doing it. 15:28 ...I would thing if I noticed I'd say something. Also wouldn't it be four? Also, since when are there turns? 15:28 FOS: Tparadox for secret cyberman 15:28 Though I think the person with the best roll would tell the others. 15:29 <@Wackd> Turns are just whenever you post, I guess. 15:29 I want to be able to use my AI nature to hack into enemy computers, but I'm also a little afraid of getting infected, especially when it's the Cybermen, since they're all about conversion. 15:29 Also is Wack'd rolling for when it happens? I think it'd be weird if we notice Brom wanders off before he actually does. And that shouldn't happen right away since he's right there. 15:30 Well, I think we're about to go down the corridor. 15:30 Clara's not as concerned about hacking. 15:30 And I thought we were going to follow them into the other room? 15:30 Ellie. I keep forgetting things. It's an off Saturday. 15:30 <@Wackd> Okay then, here's the deal. I'll roll for when Brom wanders off. When it happens, I'll let you guys know. 15:31 Just roll for us noticing then too I guess. Forget I said anything. 15:31 <@Wackd> Can do. 15:32 <@Wackd> Okay then. Here's the deal. You're on the Cyberstation in a room with the TARDIS landed with just enough room for you to get out the door. To your immediate left is a perpendicular hallway. To your right is four doors, followed by a dead end. The opposite wall also has five doors. Two Cybermen have just entered the one immediately across from you. 15:32 So do we have a recap thing? Because I think my last sentence was about seeing where they were going and then following them into the room across. 15:34 <@Wackd> Your last suggestion according to the story is finding a place to hide. And hacking them. You observed that they entered the room across during the chat but didn't actually plan anything to that effect so I thought you were just expositing and removed it. 15:34 No, you sorta ninja'd me with the "they went into the room across" thing while I was still typing that suggestion. Also you're a meanypants nina jerk. 15:35 <@Wackd> Sorry! 15:35 <@Wackd> In any case, they're in the room across from you now. 15:37 “…Okay, the room across from us then.” 15:41 As in we should go in? 15:41 Or those Cybermen went in? 15:41 <@Wackd> The Cybermen went in. 15:43 "Controversial suggestion here everyone: Lets avoid those cybermen" Zinnia recommended nervously 15:43 (OOC: My idea was following those Cybermen. So presumably I'm suggesting that we go in. Which would have been more clear last time if Wack'd saying where they went came after my suggestion.) 15:43 <@Wackd> (Well, y'know, you didn't, so she should probably explain that to them now!) 15:44 (I shouldn't have to, because I only wanted to say it before we knew where they were going.) 15:45 On the one hand, Cybermen. On the other, we know something's happening where there are Cybermen, and it's more likely to lead to something productive than typing in random codes. 15:45 <@Wackd> (But you didn't, though! I'm not going to retcon the order of events, sorry.) 15:45 (You're the one that retconned the order of events!) 15:45 <@Wackd> (How could I have known you were typing that?) 15:45 (wibbly wobbly timey wimey) 15:46 (They were coming down the hallway when I made my suggestion. Then they went into the door. Then I say “…Okay, the room across from us then.”) 15:46 <@Wackd> (Okay then, you've suggested following them, my bad, moving on.) 15:48 "Sorry Zinnia, like I just said, they're our best lead right now." 15:49 " :( Okayyyyy. Do we have a game plan?" 15:49 Hal's projector pack beeped. "Well, this is awkard. The Doctor didn't get abducted on my schedule, so I don't have enough battery to project right now. If someone will carry my box, I can help discuss things." 15:50 "The plan is to stay quiet, and try to stay hidden." 15:51 "Uh, sure. I'll carry you." 15:55 Zinnia takes the projection box and slings it over her shoulder 15:57 <@Wackd> The hallway was quiet. The Cybermen remained in the room. 15:59 Ellie and Zinnia continue to hide and wait for them to come out again. 16:00 <@Wackd> They do not. 16:00 Ellie and Zinnia follow them through the door. 16:01 <@Wackd> The door is closed, they will need to manipulate the keypad. 16:02 Ellie uses her eidetic memory implants to remember the code the Cybermen used. 16:02 (unnoun gets very confused again) 16:03 (Ignore it. It'll work itself out.) 16:03 Zinnia pulls out the screwdriver contemplatively. 16:03 Ellie puts in the same code the Cybermen used. 16:04 The door opens. The room is about the right size for the TARDIS and then some to fit into. The two Cybermen appear motionless. There are wires connected to the backs of their necks and hooked into the ceiling. 16:05 They are standing up. There are no seats or decorations of any sort. The room is featureless. 16:07 "Oh, THEY get a recharge." 16:09 Ellie uses her shadow to grab the shadow of one of the Cybermen to possess it. Ellie herself gets slightly faint. The Cyberman under Ellie's control hacks the hivemind, checks for an alarm, deactivates an alarm if there is one, deactivates it's compatriot, deactivates itself, and Ellie's shadow returns to her, reenabling motor function she temporarily lost. 16:10 "I hate doing that." 16:11 <@Wackd> Ellie successfully has manipulated the power settings for the ship's alarm system. Unfortunately, the system only has reversals coded in, not "on" and "off" specifically. The alarms go off. 16:12 "nooooooooo" 16:12 Ellie should have none that while she was possessing the Cybermen and not have done that. 16:12 That's why unnoun used "if". 16:12 <@Wackd> Fair enough. Strike that last post. 16:13 The archons of Faction Paradox are greatly enjoying the temporal fluctuations occuring. Not that Ellie or anyone else is aware of that fact. It's still true. 16:14 (Also, unnoun's brother came in with the groceries, and she is going to help.) 16:14 <@Wackd> (Right. Quick break then.) 16:17 (unnoun has returned.) 16:17 <@Wackd> (Okay. Resume.) 16:19 Because neither cybermen moved during the exchange, and because of the ever so slightly dim lighting on Cybermen ships, Ellie's action was more readily noticable by her near collapse then the movements of her shadow. 16:20 Ellie is still on the floor. And though she won't say so, she needs a hand back up. 16:20 (unnoun is getting passive agressive and meta, and is also a bit confused.) 16:21 <@Wackd> (Bocaj?) 16:22 (Bocaj? Bocaj!? BOCAJ!?) 16:23 (I think this is going to be hard to do with one person.) 16:23 (I mean, I genuinely do not desire to do everything myself.) 16:23 (sorry had to run and do something and didn't think it would take so long) 16:24 <@Wackd> (It's alright.) 16:24 <@Wackd> (Just let us know next time.) 16:26 I would have helped, but I don't have a have to lend right now. 16:27 Ellie's shadow, contented with the brief moment of freedom from the restraint it has been subjected to during Ellie's travels with the Doctor, helps pull it's mistress to her feet by effectively possessing her the way it did the Cyberman. This is unpleasant, if less so, and the moment the Cousin is able to stand on her own the shadow relinquishes control. 16:30 "Right. Forget the doors. Down the corridor it is." 16:30 <@Wackd> The corridor, as mentioned, forks to their left. Down right, the corridor they're already in is still more doors followed by a dead end. 16:31 "Alright guys, to the left we go." 16:32 To the left the hallway divides. They can take a left turn or a right. 16:32 (Presumably we can see down these different pathways, at least partially.) 16:32 (Confused again.) 16:33 Zinnia looks down each hallway in turn 16:34 Directly in front of them is a door. There is another door to its left, and then a corner. To the right is hallway filled with still more doors. Four doors down in that direction there's a corridor that goes right. 16:37 (I'm confused by the layout now. I thought you said that from the left of the TARDIS was a forked hallway. Not anything about two doors and a hallway that turns.) 16:38 (I don't know what to do if I can't understand these descriptions.) 16:38 Two seconds, mapping. 16:39 (Also there's a poem called "the road less travelled" kinda relevant maybe. Or not. I dunno why I thought of it. 16:40 http://s29.postimg.org/4521lcst3/map2.png 16:40 (There. Black lines are doors.) 16:41 (I cropped it poorly but those corridors contine to the edge of the image.) 16:41 (...But you said it was forked! That's not a fork! That's an intersection! You are worse at maps than I am. And that's saying something!) 16:42 (I confused the terminology and I apologize.) 16:42 (Intersection. Word to remember.) 16:42 (Its like we are in one tine and have the option of going down another or down the stem) 16:42 (Or maybe its like a comb) 16:44 (Also, I thought the hallway the room with the TARDIS was in had more doors.) 16:44 (It did. I cropped those out because I rushed this.) 16:45 (There are eight doors, four on each wall, that you still haven't explored down that way.) 16:46 "Well, I think we should go down the path where the corridor stops looking exactly the same. To the left." 16:47 "Alright, lead the way" Zinnia follows Ellie to the left 16:49 To the left there is almost immediately another left turn. There are six doors to their left before the hallway made another turn left. The door furthest from them is oddly spaced. 16:49 There are vast swaths of wall on either side of that last door. 16:50 "That looks like its going to lead to a big, important room. The other doors are probably just closets like the one was just saw." 16:50 Is there anything else of interest? 16:50 Nope. Just more corradors. 16:50 (unnoun is confused again. Has the map gotten any bigger?) 16:51 (I am working on a map that just has doors, now.) 16:51 (The one I made denoted rooms but not doors which was stupid of me.) 16:51 (Anyway, the plural was unintentional. I meant just more corridor, as in the corridor is as corridor-like as the last.) 16:54 (Is not understanding what's going on or normal? Because, like, in video game RPGs I can normally tell what sort of room my player-avatar is in fairly quickly. Unless I'm playing a text-based adventure game or roguelike which is a lot like this except I don't play those.) 16:54 (Hang on.) 16:57 http://s24.postimg.org/bgtecq011/map3.png 16:57 (Note to self: during week come up with less frustrating map system.) 16:58 (We might have to consider using maptools if this gets complicated. It lets you have a map and lets us move our pieces around the map buuuuuuut that's more logging in and programs and sometimes even proxy server. Not sure if it would be worth it) 16:58 (I will look into it.) 16:59 "Zinnia's right, the door that is less identical is more likely to actually go somewhere." 17:01 Ellie and Zinnia head down the hallway towards the door surrounded wall. 17:02 <@Wackd> The door, like the rest, has a keypad. 17:02 "If only we had a sonic probe of some sort." 17:03 "We have a sonic screwdriver of some kind. In a pinch you can screw a thing you want probed." 17:04 I don't suppose there's any kind of plugin interface here. I might be able to hack it, though my hacking skills are limited and firewall moreso. 17:04 Or sonic it. Unless it's deadlocked. 17:04 <@Wackd> There is no plugin interface. The keypad is the only one. 17:05 "No, see, it was a joke, because... nevermind, it's not important." Ellie sighed, but smiled. "Thanks Zinnia." 17:05 (Also, why isn't what Hal says in quotes?) 17:06 Ah good. After all, this is a Cybership. I could get converted. 17:06 Zinnia takes out the sonic and buzzes it at the keypad hopefully 17:06 (Because I'm young in my phone and punctuation is a pain) 17:06 <@Wackd> The sonic relays the code 1423252535635232331432 to her. 17:07 (I think I'm through the worst of the busy busy for now) 17:07 "I'm thiiiiiiiiiinking 1423252535635232331432 for the code." 17:09 "Right, I can remember that just in case anyone else can't. Even later, like when we leave. You want to punch it in or should I?" 17:10 "I'll punch it in," Zinnia says. And then punches in the code. 17:13 <@Wackd> The door opens. Inside is a Cyberman sitting behind a desk, it's arms folded. Two chairs face it. A sculpture of a very pretty potted fern sits in a back-left corner. The Cyberman looks at you, and speaks in a voice not dissimilar to a gruff human male that's been slightly autotuned. "You are not familiar to me. It is possible we have forgotten you, and the circumstances surrounding your arrival. If you find it necessary I can apologize for this, and converse with you regardless for up to two hours. Please be seated if you find it necessary." 17:14 (I can't read anything after "it necessary I can ap") 17:14 <@Wackd> "If you find it necessary I can apologize for this, and converse with you regardless for up to two hours. Please be seated if you find it necessary." 17:16 Zinnia gapes vacantly at this surreal turn of events 17:18 "Uh, excuse us, we need to huddle." Zinnia turns to Ellie and whispers "Do you have any idea what is going on?" 17:19 <@Wackd> "Very well. I will incapacitate my hearing mechanisms slightly to allow you the necessary privacy. Please proceed when ready." 17:21 "...I don't think anything I know about the Cybermen has really prepared me for this. I only really knew one Cybermen that was any different from the rest, and it still didn't do anything like..." Ellie waved her hand towards the desk. "...This. I don't think I like those chairs though." 17:22 "I mean, who has sculptures of potted ferns anyway? You can have a sculpture or a potted fern as decoration but why combine the two?" 17:22 "... To keep from having to water?" 17:24 "Do Brom or Hal have any ideas about how to approach this situation?" 17:25 <@Wackd> (Wow. That was ungodly convenient. I just rolled a six.) 17:25 <@Wackd> (Congrats, you've now noticed Brom is gone.) 17:25 (Sorry, jinxed myself) 17:27 "We could just tell the truth and ask what's going on. It does seem awfully polite." 17:27 "Alarums! Brom is missing!" 17:27 (stepping away for a bit) 17:28 <@Wackd> (Alright, quick break.) 17:28 (Getting kind of hungry. But dinner hasn't started. Not sure whether it's my turn to cook.) 17:32 (I'm confused again.) 17:33 (It's me. Ignore it.) 17:35 (No! Don't go! Don't leave us!) 17:38 "Um, I think we're done with our huddle. We're looking for our friend, whom disappeared recently, and we tracked her transmat coordinates to here, roughly. We were wondering if we could find her at some point." 17:39 <@Wackd> (Wait, has Bocaj come back yet?) 17:40 (Oh. Right. Crap. Um, let's pretend that Ellie never said that, unless Bocaj comes back and says Zinnia should say just talking like Hal/TParadox suggested is a good idea.) 17:41 (This is confusing me. It seems so much simpler in Darths and Droids.) 17:41 <@Wackd> (In Darths and Droids people are usually in the same room.) 17:43 "Let's not mention Brom missing though. They might capture xyr. It they might capture us and we'd need xem to rescue us." 17:48 (Was that the right cases?) 17:48 (Bocaj? Bocaj!? BOCAJ!?) 17:48 <@Wackd> (They were and...hoo boy.) 17:51 (So this is sorta Qlippothic. Office managers are nothing if not hollowed out and distorted husks of things that might once have had meaning or value.) 17:53 <@Wackd> (Not entirely what I was going for, but alright.) 17:53 (Although honestly, I think we're having more along the lines of technical issues tonight than anything.) 17:53 <@Wackd> (That works.) 17:53 <@Wackd> (Yeah. Y'know, I'm really glad last week went so smoothly, because now the shakiness of this session is an aberration rather than a precedent.) 17:56 (I dunno about a "legitimately shocking swerve" though. Spare Parts sorta had something similar. Of course, Spare Parts is much closer to the Tenth Planet conception of the Cybermen than basically any other story. So that's good.That's really good.) 17:57 <@Wackd> (Having not seen either I can't comment. You will, hopefully, find out the reason for their shift here, but I'm not gonna spell it out.) 17:58 (Not complaining. The Cybermen should be interesting as opposed to clanky robots, generic monsters or cheap knock-offs of the Daleks.) 17:58 <@Wackd> (You have no idea how hard I laughed last session when you were like "oh good it's just the stompy ones.") 17:59 (That was actually my intent.) 18:00 <@Wackd> (Aw. I thought I was being clever.) 18:01 (I remembered you saying you wanted to get more back to the original conception. Bit of a shame about the not seeing The Tenth Planet or Spare Parts though. But I thought making a reference to things not beeing so bad was ironic or whatever.) 18:01 (And I like making people laugh sometimes.) 18:01 (So confused.) 18:02 (Spare Parts is an audio. Mousa wants you to listen to Big Finish for him. So on his behalf ಠ_ಠ) 18:02 (I didn't so much want to get them back to the original conception so much as I kinda wanted to model them off of what Sandifer described in his Tenth Planet article, and that sort of evolved to where we are now.) 18:02 (I will listen to Spare Parts during the week, promise.) 18:04 (Unless Bocaj comes back I don't think there's anything else to do. I mean, if we start this up again you can probably PM me, but it's getting kind of late and close to dinner. So.) 18:05 <@Wackd> (OH HEY SPEAK OF THE DEVIL) 18:05 (Oh. nevermind.) 18:06 (Someone asked for my help for five minutes and it dragged on forever and then when I got back the chat wouldn't respond so I had to reload) 18:06 <@Wackd> (Perfectly understandable.) 18:07 <@Wackd> (Here's what you missed.) 18:07 <@Wackd> "Let's not mention Brom missing though. They might capture xyr. It they might capture us and we'd need xem to rescue us." 18:07 (Okay) 18:07 <@Wackd> (And that's it. Proceed.) 18:08 (I guess ellie can say that thing unnoun wanted her to say then) 18:09 "Um, I think we're done with our huddle. We're looking for our friend, whom disappeared recently, and we tracked her transmat coordinates to here, roughly. We were wondering if we could find her at some point." 18:11 <@Wackd> "We have no record of a transmat being used for anything other than ourselves in the past twenty-four hours. However, given our past relationships with your races, we understand if you do not trust us. Please, allow me to give you free reign to search the station as a sign of, if not goodwill, than at least polite ambivalence." 18:13 "Uh, yay polite ambivalence! ... " To Hal and Ellie, "Should we start looking?" 18:14 "Sure." Ellie turns back to the Cyberman. 18:14 "Thank you for your help." 18:15 (Damn you "enter" key.) 18:15 <@Wackd> "We have no need of appreciation. We only wish not to initiate open hostilities. Please, proceed with your search when ready." 18:16 (Switched networks) 18:16 <@Wackd> (K.) 18:17 "...Is there some sort of map we could borrow? Some way to know which door leads to a cubicle and which might lead to another hallway?" 18:17 "Some way to not go in circles and keep looking in the same spot? Anything whatsoever?" 18:18 "Does this ship have some sort of polarized magnetic field? Because I'd settle for a compass." 18:20 <@Wackd> "I can provide you with a map of the hallway layout." It gets up and opens one of its desk drawers. "However, we are rejecting the prospect of you having unlimited access. You may open what doors you can, but we will not preemptively be making you aware of their contents. ... 18:21 <@Wackd> ... In the interest of honesty, which I am being told you value highly, understand that should you find something we consider a matter of utmost security, measures will be taken to censor the information. You may find these measures unpleasant." It pulls out a holographic map and hands it to Ellie. ... 18:21 <@Wackd> ... Allow me to borrow a human phrase. Happy hunting." 18:21 " :( " 18:22 "I suppose we'd best get to it then..." 18:22 "Fair, I guess. Suspicious, but amicable, and better than being at odds. 18:22 " 18:22 "Privacy is privacy." 18:23 (I'd say "... for now", but I don't want him to hear.) 18:24 Ellie smiled, tightly. "I've spent my share of time around the Daleks. I'm afraid I'm rather used to 'unpleasantries'. Thank you for the assistance." 18:25 <@Wackd> It pauses momentarily. "Your thanks has been registered in the interest of civility, and is returned." 18:25 <@Wackd> The map documents five identical floors, the third of which has a location indicator. All five floors have a large "REDACTED" section. http://postimg.org/image/9af8q8qmh/ 18:28 Zinnia waits until they are out in the hall and there are no cybermen about and says "I'm going to presume that you're both as suspicious as I am." 18:28 <@Wackd> The door closes automatically behind them. 18:29 Ellie turns back to the Cyberman, and points at the room they are currently in, the room on the other side of the map in a similar position, and those same rooms on all five floors. "Would I be correct in assuming that these doors lead to offices similar to yours? And that the majority of these doors lead to cubicles for resting Cybermen?" 18:29 (Ninja'd me again! Jerks!) 18:29 <@Wackd> (Relax, we'll turn back the clock a bit.) 18:29 Again, Faction Paradox is pleased. 18:30 <@Wackd> "We cannot confirm nor deny. Multiple opinions are being processed. I am being discouraged from enacting any further acts of hospitality and must now ask you, civilly and without malace, to leave." 18:31 <@Wackd> "We cannot confirm nor deny. Multiple opinions are being processed. I am being discouraged from enacting any further acts of hospitality and must now ask you, civilly and without malace, to leave this office." 18:31 "The room or the ship entirely?" 18:31 "That's alright. Thanks again anyway." 18:32 Ellie and Zinnia leave the cubicle. If the Cybermen responds to this last instance of thanks, they do not hear it. 18:33 The door closes behind them. 18:33 Yes, incredibly suspicious. 18:35 "I dunno. I sorta liked it. It had personality at least. More than you can say for most Cybermen." 18:37 (Confused.) 18:37 <@Wackd> (It's me, ignore it.) 18:40 (Also, you spelled "malice" wrong.) 18:40 <@Wackd> (Whoops.) 18:44 "If the cybermen do have the Doctor, then she is most likely in the redacted area, I feel. If they do not, then we'll get into quite a mess searching there" 18:47 Ellie nodded. "Right, but I feel we might as well check in the other areas as well." 18:48 Ellie frowned "...Bit odd how there aren't any elevators or stairs though. We know there's five floors and we're in the middle, but no way to figure out how to reach the others." 18:49 "I think we should satisfy ourselves that the uncensored rooms are uninteresting. We can look for Brom. We need to be at full strength to charge into where they don't want us to be." 18:50 <@Wackd> As if by providence, or perhaps a desperate fear on the part of some unknown entity that a not insignificant amount of time would be spent working out interfloor transport, the door nearest to the one they were standing in front of made an audible "ding" sound, and opened to reveal a lift. 18:50 <@Wackd> A Cyberman walked out and strolled past them around the corner without incident. 18:51 "They said they'd censor us if we learned anything they didn't want us knowing. I don't want to be subject if a shedding party without being at fill strength" 18:51 *full 18:51 *of 18:52 "I sorta want to see if there's another office manager on the other side of this floor. And in the same spots on all the floors. I think we all agree that the Doctor would want us to annoy or irritate as many bureaucrats as possible." 18:53 (Also, which door is nearest to the office door we just came out of?) 18:53 (Yes I want another map goddammit.) 18:53 (Either up or down http://postimg.org/image/9af8q8qmh/ ) 18:53 <@Wackd> (Up.) 18:54 (Dinner's ready.) 18:55 <@Wackd> (We will wait for you, I guess.) 18:57 <@Wackd> (Anyone else who wants food, now'd be a good time.) 19:02 I am going to get food. Hopefully with some degree of expediance. 19:02 Back in a bit. 19:32 <@Wackd> And back. 19:34 <@Wackd> Where's everyone else on the whole "eating" thing? 19:35 (...Will you be able to access the transcript for this thing? Also, me and TParadox came back and sorta tried to roleplay some more.) 19:35 <@Wackd> (I'm not seeing any records of that.) 19:35 <@Wackd> (Copy and paste it into my inbox, please?) 19:36 <@Wackd> (On TV Tropes, I mean.) 19:38 This is going on later than I thought and my brother wanted to go out around nowish... 19:38 <@Wackd> In fairness, I did say 6:30. 19:38 <@Wackd> You crazy kids go have fun. I'll see ya next week. 19:39 Alright, sorry about this 19:39 <@Wackd> It's fine! 19:39 I copy pasted it in your inbox. 19:40 <@Wackd> Awesome! Bit confused, though. What two thing are you talking about? 19:40 <@Wackd> Did you switch off the Cybermen? I don't recall you doing that. 19:41 "deactivated". Unless you retconned the entire bit and not just the alarm, which I'd be fine with. I guess we just sorta opened their door and went the other way. 19:41 <@Wackd> Oh! I thought you had attempted to turn off two alarms. Whoops. 19:45 No, I used my shadow to possess one of the two cybermen. Because I could hack things with my Dalek implants but they'd be recognizable as Dalek implants. But a Cyberman is already in the network. So I possessed one of the Cybemen, checked if it noticed anything or if it or any others set off the alarms, if they were off I leaved them alone, and they were. 19:45 <@Wackd> Okay then. 19:45 If the alarms were off I leaved them alone. 19:46 <@Wackd> K. 19:46 And I'm getting frustrated because you haven't read Of The City Of The Saved or Warring States or listned to the Faction audios and I have to explain some of these things to you. 19:47 I mean, I could take advantage of this and make shit up to do whatever I want, but then you'd stop trusting me even when I was trying to play by "the rules" such as they are. 19:47 <@Wackd> I will try to do at least one of these things over the course of the next week. 19:48 But anyway, assuming that whole sequence where I played around with those two Cybermen happened, then I did turn them off, regardless of the alarms. I could just not have done that, I guess you're the DM. But then I wouldn't have fainted or collapsed. And my shadow would still be restless. 19:49 <@Wackd> There's really no plot reason for them to be turned on. And if there was the hivemind could reactivate them. So... 19:49 But what if Ellie feels kind of bad, what with the hivemind's generosity? 19:50 <@Wackd> Well then she'll have to cope, I guess. 19:51 ...I'm worried that you're going to turn the tables on us and deactivating those two Cybermen is going to be at fault. 19:51 <@Wackd> You have my word, deactivating them affects nothing in the grand scheme of things. 19:52 I mean, there are valid reasons to think that when the people giving you relatively free range of their systems find out you turned off two of them find out about it they'd be upset. 19:52 And it's sorta moral and right to make restitution for that. 19:52 <@Wackd> True. If you wanna go back and turn them back on that's fine. 19:52 When you go into someone's house and you break their stuff you should probably fix it. 19:53 When it's fixable. And Ellie knows all that she did so it is. 19:53 <@Wackd> You can do whatever you want about it. I won't hinder you. 19:54 Anyway. I feel like I slipped a bit too much out-of-character. 19:54 <@Wackd> How so? 19:55 Like, I can't imagine Clara saying all of the things I did. Like, beyond the nebulous limits I set for myself of the way Dalek!Oswin's personality would change after joining the Faction. 19:55 <@Wackd> I mean, specifically. 19:56 Also, I want to explore the ship and open every single goddamned door, specifically the ones on all the floors that seem like they lead to the bureaucratic offices, but I can't think of a reason to do so. 19:56 A reason in-character. 19:57 <@Wackd> Hrm. 19:57 Like, if this was a game I was making there would have an achievment for it. Maybe something like "the catharsis of spurious morality" or something. 19:58 <@Wackd> I don't like achievements. I'm not fond of the artifice of games, in general. It's why we've only actually rolled for one thing this entire game. 19:59 I think some achievements are fun and the artifice adds to the experience at times. Like, Portal 2 is one of the best examples. 20:00 <@Wackd> I think it's because I tend to like games more for plot than...er, games. To me, telling a good story is satisfaction enough. 20:00 <@Wackd> I get that that's a me-thing, though. 20:01 I like having fun with things. But seriously, can you get the transcript for this session? Because I've been logged on for most of it. 20:02 <@Wackd> I have it for everything except the bits where I was disconnected. 20:02 Which was most or all of it. 20:02 <@Wackd> The software I'm using generates a transcript automatically. 20:02 <@Wackd> Were there bits I was absent for beyond the one you sent me? And if there are, can you send me those too? 20:04 But anyway, I like games with plot, and games that are fun as games. I think that I prefer gameplay to be functional over story, but depending on the way story is presented, the extent to which I am able to prioritize varies. But Portal 2's singleplayer definitely has something that I think demonstrates what could be great about achievements. And The Stanley Parable. 20:05 <@Wackd> I may check it out provided I can do so on my PC. I've heard lots of great things about it. 20:05 And The Stanley Parable. 20:05 <@Wackd> That too. 20:06 <@Wackd> So, am I missing any other fragments you could inbox me? 20:17 I think I've got everything since I switched to mobile. 20:18 <@Wackd> Alright then, if either one of you could send me what I missed, that'd be great. 20:24 Sent. 20:24 I did not mean to sign out. And I sent you the thing. Typing "\\" isn't easy. 20:25 <@Wackd> Well, thanks to you both. I mean, I really just needed the bits I missed, but picking through the logs you sent me to find those shouldn't be an issue. 20:26 I don't know what you did or didn't miss. 20:26 <@Wackd> Anything between me being disconnected and logging back in. 20:27 Those happened a lot. In succession but not always. And it seemed like there were delays. 20:27 <@Wackd> I should be able to find it just fine though, as mentioned. 20:28 So is everything good then? 20:28 <@Wackd> Yep! 20:29 I'm out then. 20:29 <@Wackd> NightQ! 20:29 <@Wackd> G'nite to you too, T. 20:33 Good night. Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat Mar 08 20:56:00 2014 -0500